


To Be A Hero

by EvenMadderHatter



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Cyrokinesis, Density Shifting, F/F, F/M, Finchel - Freeform, Flyrokinesis, Healing Powers, Huntbastian, Klaine, M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Sonic Manipulation, Superspeed, Superstrength, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Tike - Freeform, brittana, flight, pyrokinesis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-10 03:09:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13494570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvenMadderHatter/pseuds/EvenMadderHatter
Summary: All over the world, eleven teenagers discover something impossible. Something incredible. Something dangerous. Now they're in an unknown place, their futures torn away. Taken to a training academy for secret agents, the teens find themselves adapting to danger. Can they survive this cruel game called life and could they even find a crueler game -love- in the process?A Glee Superheroes/Superpowers AU.Originally posted on FF.Net





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone,
> 
> It's been fun writing this so I hope you enjoy it! As most of you probably know, writers need plenty of motivation to keep them, well, motivated! So feel free to leave a like and review!  
> Signing out for now-  
> EvenMadderHatter

America, New York, 8:36 pm

In a bustling city, a girl sat outside, on her windowsill, staring out into the crowded streets. It was nighttime, the sky dark, but the streets and tall structures around her were lit up with beautiful lights, all glimmering together.

She stretched her arms out and rested her cheek on the cool glass of the window she was leaning against and began to sing, soft, sweet notes gliding through the air and out into the streets. She doubted anyone could hear her but she continued, closing her eyes and swaying to the song. Something smashed into the glass next to her, interrupting her lilting song with the crash of broken glass. On instinct, she screamed, eyes widening as she saw the man with the gun in front of her get flung away, almost as if her voice had pushed him away.

The man plummeted down, and she stopped screaming, panicked and scared. Tears leaked through the corners of her eyes as her father burst through the doors to her room, locking her in a tight embrace.

He looked into her eyes, and the girl could see the fear and sadness behind them.  
"The time for your departure is here. I love you my little songbird."

America, Seattle, 9:42 pm

A boy, a lonely figure, walked through the streets. Not many people walked through the dark alleys he was taking, and he was intent on getting home quickly before the shady people started to show. Sadly, that was not to be.

As he turned onto a larger street, crossing the street, lights suddenly flashed at him. A car was careening straight towards him, and he could see the driver's eyes, crazy and alarmed, staring at him in the split second before the impact. He threw his arms in front of him, attempting to protect his head and face as the car hit him.

A terrible screeching hit his ears as he looked up, amazed and scared to see the front of the car smashed, it's hood completely destroyed. It looked like a mangled piece of metal, nothing like the sleek machine he had seen seconds before. He recovered from the initial shock and looked himself up and down, frightened to see he wasn't hurt at all.

Without a second thought, he ran straight home, not noticing the two figures in dark clothes watching him disappear into the night, their eyes following his movements.

"That's him alright, come on, let's get him."

Canada, Vancouver, 10:01 pm

A person biked through the cold air of the night, cycling past tall trees and a few lit up shops. Few people were in the streets, and the boy just focused on reaching his house before it grew any colder. His breath puffed out in white clouds as he flew by, marveling the stars lighting up the sky. It was a peaceful night.

He continued biking, occasionally weaving through cars and trucks. He didn't see the wild dog before it was too late. Lying on the street, completely unaware of all dangers, the dog just sat there, shrouded in darkness.

With a yell of surprise, the boy jerked the handlebars to the right, flying off the bike as it crashed onto the road. The dog sat up in surprise at the noise and limped towards the fallen boy, almost as if it wanted to see if he was okay.

The boy groaned and lifted up his shirt gingerly, paling as he saw the blood coating his fingers. The world spun around him and his breathing grew shallow as he fought the urge to pass out or scream. Carefully, he placed his hands on the deep cut and breathed in deeply to calm himself. A warm feeling grew between his fingertips and he continued breathing in and out.

When he opened his eyes he gasped as he ran his hand over his side. There was no sign of the gash, and the only thing that told him he wasn't crazy was the blood on his hands.

The dog sniffed at him before walking off, limp gone.

A woman leaning against a telephone booth stopped videoing, her eyes wide. This was going viral.

France, Paris, 11:57 pm

A boy stared out at the beautiful city in front of him. His view from the lit up tower was spectacular, but he found himself hardly caring for it. His thoughts were wandering, thinking of his parents and their seemingly constant need to fight.

He sighed and yawned, hating how he couldn't fall asleep. So here he was, on top of the most famous tower in all of Paris, trying to ignore his insomnia. He knew his parents would kill him for being up in the Eiffel by himself, without any bodyguards but to be honest he hated the constant shadows that followed him. Because his parents were important social figures, they and their family were always at risk of being hurt by their enemies.

So it really didn't surprise him as much as he thought it would when several men in dark suits leapt out of the shadows, guns aimed at him.

What did surprise him was when a warm feeling spread across his hand, and he saw a flickering flame bloom in his palm. It grew until it was a ball of fire the size of a football, floating above his hands. He instinctively threw it and it hit the ground directly in front of the men, sending several of them reeling back.

He stepped out of the shadows to run down the stairs, deciding that now was as good a time as any to make his escape. He heard several gunshots sound and felt bullets smash into the iron around him, but he didn't pay any attention to the dents in the metal and his near escape as he fled down the steps, deciding to do a very stupid thing.

With a grunt he looked over the railing and decided it wasn't a very far way down, and leapt over the railing, ducking into a roll as he hit the ground.

Without a glance back at the men watching his fleeting steps, he ran, not daring to look back. That is, he ran until a burning pain ripped through him and he saw his arm get grazed by a bullet that slammed into the wall in front of him. A hand pulled him into a street where he was greeted with a cloth over his mouth and nose, sending him into the spiraling sleep his insomnia didn't allow.

America, Mexico, 12:45 am

Two girls sat together on the edge of a roof, leaning against one another as they watched the twinkling stars in the sky. One of them shivered as the other wrapped her arms around her, sharing her warmth. The girl who had shivered smiled softly and relished the feeling of warm arms around her. Nothing could ever get rid of the freezing cold that seeped into her bones every minute of the day, but hugs definitely helped. Especially hugs from the girl beside her.

Their comforting silence was interrupted when the roof tiles around them started to crack, slipping off of the structure. Both girls screamed as they plummeted down, so close to hitting the ground.

One of the girls grabbed onto the other and hugged tightly, letting the cold feeling in her bones burst out of her as she panicked. Something cold and slick brushed up sharply against her and when she opened her eyes she found herself sitting precariously on a large arc of ice, suspended in the air. Her thoughts went instantly to the other girl, who she had caught while they were falling.

She had thrown her arms up and now a blue force field like a bubble surrounded them, as if they were encased in a hamster ball.

She yelped as the ice cracked and the two were dropped onto the cool grass beneath them, which was now covered in shards of ice and broken roof tiles. The force field had shattered as soon as it had hit the ground.

The two sat together, breathing heavily as they tried to process what had just happened. Neither noticed the telltale flash of a camera taking a picture and the dark shadow of a person running away from them.

Japan, Kyoto 11:28 am

A girl and a boy laughed together as they ran through a field of flowers and towering grass. The girl twirled around in her dress as the boy danced around her, placing flowers in her hair. They were both blissfully unaware of the people watching them intently behind the trees that made up the forest around them.

The two made their way to a river that winded through the forest and was left unnoticed by many, which meant the water was crystal clear and great to swim in.

They had nearly made it before several birds flew straight up, clearly alarmed by something in the woods. The wolf stalked out of the trees, eyes glinting a dangerous amber as they locked onto the two figures. The boy immediately stepped in front of the girl, who pulled him back next to her. They both masked their terror well, but not well enough.

The wolf pounced, bounding straight towards them with a vicious snarl. Before the girl could get hurt, the boy leapt forward and ran towards the wolf, gasping as he came to a stop almost half a mile away, in the field they were in before. Electricity crackled around him as he glanced around, aware that his shoes were smoking.

With a loud crack, the girl appeared next to him, still gaping in surprise. The two of them exchanged wild looks before they grabbed each other's hands and ran off, trying to figure out what happened to them.

UK ( Great Britain), London 5:03 pm

A boy walked along the streets, eyeing the gray sky with a tired look. It was beginning to get dark and it was already cold enough. He passed several empty parks as he tried to get to the bus station that would bring him back to his college.

Those were his hopes before a rough hand grabbed his arm and pulled him into a dark alley, immediately punching him in the gut. He grunted as he took the hit, instantly looking up to his attacker. Two guys menacingly cracked their knuckles and necks, examining their target.

The boy wasted no time as he kicked the first one, bringing a swift punch to his nose. He went spinning down as his partner seemed to realize what was going on and flung himself towards the boy.

What happened next he'll never forget. He felt strange, as if his cells were quivering as he watched his body disappear. He thought he was hallucinating or delusional from the hits he had taken but the man in front of him looked around, his expression one of pure fear.

Another shiver went down the boy's spine but this time it was cold and sharp and felt strangely… metallic.

His limbs reappeared but this time it wasn't his usual skin that he saw. His arms looked like they were covered in metal. His limbs were silver and as heavy as metal, but he wasn't bothered by the weight. He swung his fist towards the man, and it connected with a heavy thud as he went down.

The boy's eyes widened and he barely contained his panic as he watched his skin lose the silver, metallic sheen and turn back to human flesh. He fled, the bus entirely forgotten as he ran through the streets, ignoring the cold rain that had begun to fall.

Two security cameras caught the figure fleeing through the coats of rain, along with all of the events that had just occurred.

America, New York, 6:51 pm

Two figures lay together on a grassy plain, staring up at the airplanes flying by, trying to make sense of the shapes the clouds were making. They were smiling, enraptured by one another. Both boys were talking softly, taking pleasure in the company they were giving each other. Everything felt perfect, as if nothing could ruin the moment.

That was, of course, before the airplane above them began falling, flames bursting out of one of the engines. They both jumped up, alarmed as flaming wreckage fell and smashed into the ground next to them.

One of the boys spread his arms out, feeling the cool rush of wind fly by as he imagined himself saving everyone on the plane. Slowly, almost like magic, the boy rose up from the ground, balancing above his friend. Large, glossy wings extended out of his back, but they weren't solid. It was almost as if they were transparent. He reached down and grabbed the other boy, and flew them up, knowing that they had to do something.

The other boy closed his eyes and imagined the plane that was falling. He pushed his hands out and imagined the plane stopping mid-air, before slowly descending to the ground. When he opened his eyes he saw the plane surrounded by a misty, blue aura. It slowly stopped falling and dropped carefully to the ground, where the passengers would be safe. The engine's fires had been put out by the strong gusts of wind that had shot through it when it was falling.

The boys, exhausted, touched the ground and passed out, still holding hands.

Two figures slipped out of the wreckage of the grassy plain and picked the two boys up, carrying them away from the fallen plane.

…


	2. Chapter 2: Meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late, I had no clue if I wanted to continue this or not, but here it is! Not the best quality, but I tried. Anyway, hope you enjoy! 
> 
> ~E.M.H.

Unknown Location, Present Day, 4:00 pm 

The first thing that became clear to Rachel was that she definitely was not in New York, and her father was nowhere to be seen. His last words echoed in her mind, his favorite nickname for her, Songbird, made her tear up.   
She heard a groan beside her and she shot up, leaping away in fright. She pressed against the wall, and she heard alarmed exclaims sound out around her.   
Her vision sharpened and she saw she was in a room with nine others. Only about half of them were awake, the others were slumped around the room or were beginning to wake up.   
A girl in the corner with straight black hair with blue streaks was curled protectively over the boy in her arms, who looked a lot like her. She met Rachel's eyes and spoke up quietly.   
"Hello. My name is Tina. Perhaps you know what we are doing here." She cocked her head to one side, questioning her as she absentmindedly ran her fingers through the boy's dark hair.   
"I'm Rachel, and the last thing that I remember is my father telling me I had to go." Tears welled up in her eyes and Tina stood up, gently laying the boy down as she walked towards Rachel and gave her a hug. Rachel sniffed and eventually pulled away, wiping her tears away.   
She looked around the room at all the others, who were staring at the two girls.   
"I'm Rachel, and I'm from New York." She said, speaking to the frightened and confused eyes she saw.   
One boy with dark, gelled hair and a bowtie who was leaning against another boy nodded at her and replied, "I'm Blaine, and this is my boyfriend Kurt," He gestured to the boy next to him before continuing, "We're also from New York."   
By now everyone seemed to be awake, even the boy that Tina had been holding. Rachel smiled weakly and inclined her head to everyone. "Maybe we should all introduce ourselves."  
They all nodded and a girl with honey blonde hair was about to speak when a door that no one seemed to have noticed opened and a boy was shoved through, falling unceremoniously on the ground. The door slammed shut and Rachel could hear several bolts shutting and locks clicking. The boy groaned in pain and held his arm as he pulled himself up against the wall.   
White bandages were wrapped around his right arm, and to Rachel's horror, she could see some red seeping through.   
A boy with a strong jaw and sandy blonde hair stood up, rushing to his side. "Hey, My name is Hunter, and I've been trained to treat injuries. Let me take a look, okay?"   
The boy sitting against the wall nodded and opened his eyes which Rachel noted were a brilliant green that seemed to shift to gray. He was tall and lean, with long legs and arms. His hair was short and brown, and he had faint freckles dotting his nose. "I'm Sebastian. I was running from these crazy men in these black suits who had guns, and one of the bullets grazed me. It was probably just a threat meant for my parents." Hunter looked up at the words and frowned, confused.   
Sebastian sighed and explained, "My parents are kind of a big deal in France." Now that he had mentioned it, Rachel could hear a slight French accent lining the American. Before she could mention it a small voice spoke up. "I think I can help."   
Rachel's attention spun to the blonde boy who had spoken and who was making his way across the room to Sebastian. "My name is Sam, Sam Evans." He crouched next to the French-American boy and gently helped Hunter unwind the bandage, slightly alarmed at the blood.   
A small whimper sounded from across the room and Rachel saw the blonde haired girl from before looking away from the wound, pale and scared. She was enveloped in a hug by a dark-haired girl sitting close next to her. "I'm Santana," She said, obviously concerned about her friend. "This is my girlfriend, Brittany."   
Sebastian smiled at them both and was about to say something back at them when he gasped in pain. Rachel forced herself to look at the pale boy, and what was happening to him. Sam had placed his fingers gently on the wound, focusing on the same warm energy he had felt back in Canada, on the side of the road. This time he felt a lot of the warmth, which felt strange but he didn't care. He couldn't bring himself to look as Sebastian breathed in sharply, clearly in pain as the wound began to close. Sebastian's expression was one of pain for about ten seconds before he relaxed and started to become less pale. When he looked at the wound he gasped again, but this time in wonder instead of pain.   
Where there was a bloody gash seconds before, now there wasn't even a hint of a scar. His shoulder still burned when he tried to use it but it was a lot less worse than before, and he wasn't losing any blood.   
He gazed at Sam, eyes wide as he said his thanks. Hunter had dropped the roll of bandages he had collected, still marveling at the power the boy had shown.   
His next words were what everyone else in the room was thinking, but also what they were too afraid to ask.  
"You have powers too?" 

… 

Soon everyone had calmed down and decided to introduce themselves to each other, along with their age, where they lived, and what their "power" was.   
Rachel went first. "I'm Rachel, I'm sixteen and I live in New York. My… power is… well, I can control sound, I think."   
Everyone looked surprised and she smiled tentatively as she took in everyone's looks. "I don't think I can do it right now but when I scream it's like a force that pushes someone away."   
They all nodded and another person stepped up, this time a boy with brown hair and a small, dopey grin. "My name is Finn, and I'm seventeen, and I live in Seattle. My power is super strength. A car crashed into me but it was the thing that got wrecked, not me because I pushed it away from me." He smiled and picked up Rachel and Sam, lifting them up with his hands easily, as if they weighed nothing. It was the first time that everyone laughed since they had woken up, and Rachel had forgotten how good it felt.   
Sam, the boy who had healed Sebastian went next. "Hi, I'm Sam, I live in Canada and I'm seventeen years old. As you saw from before, I can heal people.   
Rachel nodded and found herself listening intently to the people who went next.   
Sebastian was seventeen and lived in Paris, and he could control fire. He made a small orb of it to show them. Hunter seemed particularly enthralled with it as he explained that he was eighteen, lived in London, and he could turn either invisible or to steel. He showed them by quickly disappearing before reappearing next to Sebastian, skin completely metal. When he turned back he was greeted with a grin from the half-French boy next to him as he sat next to him. Blaine and Kurt were from New York, Kurt was seventeen and Blaine was sixteen, Kurt could fly and Blaine could control objects which, as Finn pointed out, sounded a lot like telekinesis. Santana and Brittany lived in Mexico and were both seventeen. Santana could control ice, which she molded into a soft snowball and tossed at Blaine, who caught it with his mind, sending the cold projectile back at Santana. Brittany could make force fields, and she "accidentally" wrapped one around Hunter and Sebastian. The two were pressed close together by the glittering bubble. Both of them had both blushed and yelled at Brittany who had playfully smiled at the two before dropping the bubble.   
The only two who hadn't spoken yet were Tina and the boy she had been holding. Tina smiled at the group before speaking. "I'm Tina, and this is my boyfriend, Mike. Mike and I both live in Japan. I can-" She disappeared and a loud crack sounded throughout the room as she appeared in Rachel's arms, smiling cheekily. "-teleport." She finished. The others laughed at Rachel's flushed face as Tina disappeared again and re-appeared back next to her boyfriend.   
Speaking of her boyfriend, Mike smiled a little nervously at everyone before speaking. "My name is Michael but you guys can call me Mike. I'm seventeen and Tina is sixteen. I don't know if I can demonstrate my power here because I might make a mess out of a lot of things but I can basically run really fast." At their confused looks he added, "I have super speed."   
Sam immediately shot up and shouted, "That is too cool! Dude, that is so awesome!" Mike smiled, his cheeks tinted slightly pink as he stood up slowly. With a nod from Tina, he sprinted forward, lightning crackling in his wake. He went around the room three times in about four seconds before he came to a stop, still feeling electricity snapping around his legs. Sam was about to yell something again before his face turned to horror and his words changed. "Dude! Your shoes are on fire!" Mike quickly kicked the burning shoes off, glad when Sebastian stepped forward and picked them up calmly, the flames not affecting him as he concentrated on shifting the flames into a ball that he quickly snuffed out. He sat back down next to Hunter and smiled at Mike, reassuring him that no one was in danger while the boy apologized profusely.   
Only Blaine and Kurt seemed to notice the way that Hunter's gaze lingered slightly on the half-French boy, and how Sebastian's smiles always met Hunter first. They looked at each other and Kurt grinned slyly, knowing what his next project would be. Blaine nodded in agreement as they stared at the two boys sitting close together.   
With a cat-like smile, Kurt whispered to him, "Project Huntbastian?"   
Blaine smiled and nodded his agreement, trying not to laugh. "Project Huntbastian it is."   
"So what do we do now?" Santana asked, looking around the room.   
Rachel noticed a small black orb in the corner of the room, high up in the ceiling. "They've been watching us."   
The others followed her gaze and in a flash, Mike had jumped up, running up the wall and grabbing onto a small ledge next to the camera. He quickly grabbed the camera and twisted it off, ignoring the small sparks that flew from the wires. He zipped back down, making sure nothing was on fire before brandishing the torn off camera.   
Finn took it from his hand and examined it closely before throwing it on the floor and crushing it under his foot. "It was still on." He explained as he kicked the rubble away, looking back towards the others with a scared, almost apprehensive look. "The question is, who was watching?"   
The silence was broken when the door swung open again, and a small canister of something was thrown in. Hunter's military training kicked in as he yelled, "Get down!" and the others followed, all of them close to the ground. A small hissing reached Rachel's ears as she clung onto Finn, terrified. She swayed a little, wondering why her head felt like cotton. With a sleepy look at everyone else, she closed her eyes and felt her mind drifting away until she couldn't remember what she was doing here and why she wasn't sleeping. Still pressed against Finn's chest, Rachel slowly became limp as her breath evened and she sunk into a deep, deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: The Moon-Swallow Society

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thank you all for all the support!
> 
> As many of you might know, motivation is pretty much what keeps a writer going, so I'm super happy that I'm getting a lot of it from you all! 
> 
> This chapter is a little short, but the next will be longer, I promise!  
> Hope you all enjoy!  
> ~E.M.H.

Unknown Location, 5:45 pm 

Mike groaned as his eyes fluttered open, registering the bright light that hit him. Unconsciously, he latched onto the first thing he felt, ignoring the surprised noise he heard, refusing to let go as he closed his eyes and willed the light to go away. It didn't. Giving in, he cautiously opened one eye, wincing at the exhaustion that soaked his body. His muscles burned as he sat up, his body starting to register what had happened to it over the course of a day. It was definitely not morning in Japan and the time difference was starting to hit him. He blinked his eyes sharply as they adjusted and he realized with a jolt what he was holding onto. 

Sam's brilliant, blue eyes stared back at him and he smiled at Mike's flushed face as the boy let go of Sam's shirt. "Sorry about that, Sam. I'm a terrible sleeper. Like I will literally grab onto anything." He smiled apologetically as he took in his surroundings. They were sitting in an open field, but they weren't alone. A middle-aged man with short brown hair that was slightly curled looked at him, as if he was analyzing him. He looked down at a tablet he was carrying and tapped the screen, selecting something. "Mike Chang, seventeen, dancer," He looked up again, his eyes narrowing carefully. "Superspeed." 

Mike frowned cautiously at the man as Sam's eyebrows shot up and he whirled towards Mike with an incredulous expression on his face. "You're a dancer?" Mike nodded and smiled at the boy. 

"Yeah, Tina and I both dance, it's sort of our hobby." He answered before turning back to the man with the tablet, noticing that only Santana, Blaine, and Kurt were awake other than Sam and him, while the rest were only stirring. "Why are we here? Why did you take us?" He asked, not trusting the man. He raised an eyebrow at Mike before answering, "My name is Will Schuester, and all of you are here for one reason," He looked up at the teenagers, who were all awake now, and staring at this strange man. "To save the world." 

Santana was the first to break the silence with a few choice words that left Mike's ears burning. "Who are you, butt-face, to tell us, no- command us to 'save the world'. You are completely and utterly insane and I'm sure everyone here, even Little Miss Perfect over there would agree with me on that." She gestured wildly, giving a pointed look at Rachel before glaring with an ice cold look at this 'Will Schuester'. 

Rachel snorted and glared at Santana, clearly annoyed with the nickname. Schuester's eyes narrowed as he looked back at Santana, eyes equally as cold. "You will address me as Mr. Schuester, or Sir." 

It was Santana's turn to snort as she brought a hand up threateningly, an icicle already growing in it. "Why on earth would we?" The latina shot back, her words sharp like ice. 

Will's mouth twitched a little as he grabbed Sebastian's arm, releasing a surprised and slightly pained yelp from the boy, whose shoulder was still tender from the bullet wound. To Mike's horror, Sebastian's eyes glowed pure white and flames erupted on Will's hand as he sent them flying to the hand which held the icicle. Only to have the flames stop in mid-air before dying out. The stranger whirled around to see Sebastian and Blaine struggling to hold back the flames using their powers. The icicle in her hand had already melted and Santana had stopped glaring, her expression resembling one more close to fear even though she was clearly trying to remain stoic and strong. 

"What did you do to me?" Sebastian's voice sounded shaky as he yanked his arm away from the madman, his eyes back to their usual, emerald green. He backed away, hugging his arm to his chest as Blaine and Hunter both stepped in front of him, almost as if they were shielding him from the man. Kurt pulled Sebastian next to him, his protective stance mirroring Blaine and Hunter's.  
Will narrowed his eyes at the sight but Kurt swore he saw a small glimmer of... pride? 

"It's called synondrum, the power to copy anyone's genetic matter or mutations," Will spoke the last word with obvious distaste as he eyed everyone in the room. "Follow me, and don't even think of trying anything because I'm not the only one watching you." 

Mike felt Tina's small hand clasp his as they all looked around, trying and failing to spot what Will was talking about, or rather, who he was talking about. 

He started walking towards a slate grey building that Mike hadn't noticed, before turning around and looking at them all with an eyebrow raised in question. "Are you coming? We don't have all day you know." He turned back around and continued towards the building once again, now followed by the eleven teenagers, who were all looking at each other with worried expressions as they entered the ominous structure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diving a little deeper into the plot! 
> 
> Sorry if Will seems a little OOC, but he'll become the fatherly Will that we all know and love eventually, I promise! For now- are there any other characters you want to see in this? If so, then please comment them down below. I already have plans for some characters to appear but it's always interesting and insightful to see what you guys think! 
> 
> Signing off for now!  
> ~E.M.H.

**Author's Note:**

> So can you guess who is who? I hope so... 
> 
> I'll see you all later, hope you enjoyed!
> 
> ~E.M.H.


End file.
